


Thorn-Covered Hearts

by Coyotehour



Series: Tales from Hope Labs [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coyotehour/pseuds/Coyotehour
Summary: A short story I wrote one day, featuring my OCs. This is my first work here.
Series: Tales from Hope Labs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095251





	Thorn-Covered Hearts

Footsteps could be heard in the usually quiet laboratory, which was known as Hope Labs. Three figures, all animal-like, were walking towards a machine which had caused much despair through the years. The machine was a bloody platform with bloody spikes in a straight line, and one lever on the bottom. All the blood had been dried for years, yet the machine hadn’t rusted. Two of the creatures placed another onto the platform, tying him down with rope, which was tied to pegs out of anyone who was placed onto the platform’s reach. The creature being tied down struggled, shooting out questions to the others, who remained silent. One flipped both levers, and the pair fled, leaving the creature alone. It struggled still, twisting around in an attempt to escape. While it was doing that, the spikes on top lowered slowly, and when they started to dig into the creature, it screamed, but the spikes kept moving slowly, until it was cut in half. A black substance flowed from it as it died, and the pair were still nowhere to be seen. The creature’s ghost finally appeared, not looking at its body, rushing to the light. It was dark brown, with black chest, neck, and belly. It’s legs and tail had white rectangle outlines on them, printed in a straight pattern on the fur. It’s eye had a white star pupil, it’s sclera and iris was black. Of course, it was still cut in half. The ghost got out of the lab with ease, able to phase through the walls. It found a grey cat, who had a white upside down broken heart on it, and dark green eyes. The cat’s fur was short, and the cat itself was on a riverbank, staring down into the water. The ghost approached it, and the cat raised it’s head slowly, and looked at the ghost. “Who are you?” It finally said, voice high pitched. “Bramble Hope, you?” The creature, or Bramble, said to the cat. “I’m Heartsnap. Shamrock’s kid.” The cat replied. “What are you doing alone?” Bramble asked, floating down to sit, well, not really since he phased through the ground, beside Heartsnap. “Well, I was bored, and my siblings don’t wanna play with me.” They sighed, swatting at the water. “Well, have you ever played in the water?” Bramble asked, while watching the water ripple after Heartsnap swatted the water. “No, not really.” Heartsnap replied, looking at Bramble face to face. Bramble got up as best as he could. “Well, do you wanna play in the water? It’s fun!” He said, tone taking on a playfulness it hadn’t in awhile. “Yeah!” Heartsnap said, jumping up, then into the water. However, neither knew how fast the current was, and how slippery the bottom of the river was. Heartsnap slipped, and Bramble, not knowing he couldn’t help, tried to help Heartsnap get up, but just phased through them. Heartsnap couldn’t get up, and didn’t know how to swim, so they were stuck, carried along with the current. Bramble, despite his fear, felt a rush of odd happiness. Someone else, who was named Dove, one of Heartsnap’s siblings, spotted Heartsnap, and tried to rescue him, by throwing a branch into the water. It didn’t get carried away by the river, and stopped Heartsnap, but Heartsnap was trapped by it, and couldn’t get out. They struggled, but that just made them inhale more water, and eventually, drown. Dove got Heartsnap unstuck, but was too late. He dragged his siblings’ body to home, where he told his dad and siblings what happened. They didn’t believe him, thinking that he purposely drowned Heartsnap, and Dove was soon after sent to the lab, Bramble followed him back. Dove was put in a cell, using ink, and his own blood to draw on the walls. Years passed, and as Bramble learned more, he started to grow resentment towards his siblings, and started to speak to Dove, keeping both sane, but driving Dove to resentment of his family, and Bramble’s siblings. One day, a fellow experiment, Leaf, who’d gathered other experiments together, caused a mass break-out of experiments, and a fire to start, which caused quite a few deaths, and the lab to burn down. When Bramble looked back to Heartsnap’s drowning, he realized what the odd rush of happiness was. Happiness at the sight of someone who was close to his siblings dying, and causing pain to his siblings. He needed to do this more often. When Dove was still waiting to be let out, they made a deal. Bramble would keep Dove company, and guide Dove to get his own revenge, and Bramble would get revenge on his siblings at the same time. Both agreed, and when Dove escaped, Bramble stayed with him, pointing out his siblings, and people that were close to them. Dove killed them mercilessly, driven by resentment and the need for revenge. Leaf’s group was destroyed, and a fire was started by someone to kill them all, but it was not known who. Dove did escape, but was caught in the fire too, and burns were left on him, a permanent reminder of the past. Leaf survived too, with minor damage. Light’s, Wildflower’s, Wildfire’s, and Gamma’s bodies were soon found. Anyone too close to Light or Wildfire was soon killed, and messily killed.


End file.
